Can it ever be easy?
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Brittany left Santana a long time ago. Can Santana finally find the courage to go and find the girl she never stopped loving?
1. Chapter 1

Brittana

Santana looked down the deserted corridor of her school, taking in the familiar surroundings. It had been ten years since she had last walked these halls. She stopped outside the old choir room, which hadn't changed since she had last walked out of it. Santana had so many memories from that room, some good, some bad. As she walked in sitting on one of the small plastic red chairs that Santana had spent so many hours of her last years sitting.

Images of past memories flittered through Santana's mind, the day she had finally admitted her love to Britney in the corridor by their lockers and the day Britney had agreed to be with Santana when Santana sang the Songbird to her while they were alone in the choir room.

Santana had one painful flash back when she looked back to the day when she had been forced to come out to her whole family. Life had never really been easy for after that but she was stronger for it. Santana began singing gently to herself,

"_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away.**_

_**Cuz none of us thought it was gonna end that way,**_

_**But people are people and sometimes we change our minds,**_

_**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."**_

The last time she had sung this song had been the day Britney had left to go to university. They had broken up that day and Santana hadn't seen her since, the memories they had shared had never faded from her mind though and she hadn't dated anyone seriously since she broke up with Britney, she'd never been able to get over the cute blonde and Santana hadn't known what to do with herself when Britney had left her behind.

"_**Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,**_

_**It's the kinda endin' you don't really wanna see,**_

_**Cuz it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down.**_

_**Now I dunno what a be without you around.**_

_**And we know it's never simple never easy,**_

_**Never a clean break no one here to save me,**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back a my hand.**_

_**And I can't breathe without you but I have to,**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to.**_

_**Never wanted this never wanna see you hurt,**_

_**Every bump in the road I try to swerve.**_

_**But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out."**_

Santana grew louder as she continued with the song, moving over to the piano and playing the tune.

"_**Nothin we say is gonna save us from the fallout.**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy,**_

_**Never a clean break no one here to save me,**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back a my hand,**_

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to,**_

_**Breathe without you but I have to.**_

_**It's two a.m. feelin like I just lost a friend,**_

_**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.**_

_**It's two a.m. feelin like I just lost a friend,**_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy,**_

_**Never a clan break no one here to save me.**_

_**Ohhh I can't breathe without you, but I have to,**_

_**Breathe without you but I have to,**_

_**Breathe without you but I have to,**_

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, yeah,**_

_**I'm Sorry, sorry, sorry."**_

As Santana finished she heard someone start clapping slowly behind her and she spun around on the piano stool. "Mr Shue?" She said incredulously,

"Yeah, hey Santana, long time no see. Where've you been keeping yourself?" Mr Shue said good naturedly,

"Lima Heights." She sighed dully.

"You never went to university?"

"I never had the courage to do the things I really loved Mr Shue, or let my feelings show, you know that. I never forgot how coming out made it so much more difficult for me here."

"You shouldn't be afraid of who you are Santana, but that's not what you're afraid of is it?"

Santana snapped her head up quickly to look Mr Shue in the eyes but his expression gave nothing away. "What do you mean?"

"You're not afraid of who you are Santana and you know it. You're scared of letting go of Britney because you still want her to come back for you. I guessed who the song was about as soon as I saw it was you singing Santana."

"I can't let go of her Mr Shue. I love her too much."

"Have you been reading the papers Santana?" Mr Shue asked gently,

"I don't do reading papers Shue."

"I thought not. Britney's in New York Santana. If you really love her then you shouldn't let go unless she makes it clear she doesn't want to date you. Follow your heart Santana that's the only way you're ever going to be able to be free within yourself you know. When I married Emma it was the best decision of my life. If you do come back and decide you want a singing career out of the fame, I want to retire soon you know. Not fully but I want to just be with Emma more. I could still be here to help if you decide to take the job but you're only twenty-eight you know what music is cool. Even while you guys were still here I couldn't keep up."

"I'll think about it Shue. First though you're right. Tonight I leave for New York."

"Good, I'm happy for you Santana."

Santana nodded at Mr Shue, hugging him quickly before running down the hall and jumping into her jeep. She didn't bother going home first to grab her things, she had her money and her phone, she could always buy clothes if she wanted to stay. Lima Heights isn't far from New York and the journey only took about twenty minutes.

Santana dialed Britney's old number, praying that she had kept the same phone. The phone was picked up on the third ring, "Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Britney?" Santana questioned.

"Santana?" Britney whispered down the phone, "Is that you?"

"Yeah Brit, it is. Where are you?"

"At home. Why where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of New York Brit, you busy?"

"No!" Britney squealed excited, "Where are you? I'll meet you."

"I seem to be in the town centre. Wanna meet in the starbuck's there?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in ten minutes. You know what I like!"

"Of course I do. Ok, see you in ten."

Santana hung up the phone, happy that she was finally going to see the blonde. She sat down at a table in the corner when she had ordered Britney's frappachino and her own coffee.

Britney appeared ten minutes later in the doorway, smiling as she saw Santana waving her over. "Hey Santana." Britney said shyly, seemingly more nervous now that she was faced with the girl.

"Hey Brit." Santana smiled, standing up and hugging Britney tight. "How've you been?"

"I've been ok. I graduated university. I ended up here doing some dancing but it's not as fun learning with new people it was so easy with you and the other gleeks. How've you been?"

"Erm not too great if I'm honest. I stayed in Lima, dad got me a house so that I would move out. I never got a job or went to university either."

"You never went?"

"No."

"What brings you up here then?" Britney asked, changing the subject.

"You do actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. I went back to McKinley today, it's the holidays so I wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I was singing actually, Mr Shue walked in and listened to me, I didn't notice until I finished though…"

"What song were you singing?" Britney broke in gently although part of her already knew the answer.

"Breathe by Taylor Swift."

"Oh." Britney had guessed it would be that one but she didn't say anything else she just let Santana continue.

"Anyway I was talking to Mr Shue and it was him that convinced me to come out here and talk to you. I missed you Brit, I missed _us_."

"I know San, I've missed you too and I miss us as well but I didn't want to hold you back."

"I can still chase my dreams Brit but my only dream is getting you back now."

"Santana." Britney pleaded, "I can't be your only dream!"

"Brit, you've been my only dream for a long time now but that's ok."

"No it's not I'm stopping you from living your life!" Britney whined,

"Brit, you're wrong, you're the one making it possible. I want you to come back, I want you to live in Lima with me. I have a job lined up and you'll be able to help me with it."

"What is it?"

"As much as I claimed to hate glee club at McKinley, you know I didn't. I'm going back to teach them but I could really use someone to help with the dance choreography."

"I really want to San but…"

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" Santana cut in.

"What? No! Santana, there's no one else but I'm not sure whether you need me or not."

"Brit, I need you with me. I love you Brit always have, always will. I just need to know you feel the same way."

"I do San of course I do! Alright I'll come back. You have to do one thing for me first though."

"Anything." Santana promised,

"Kiss me." Britney whispered,

Santana didn't hesitate she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Britney's slowly. "I love you Brit."

"I love you too San."

"Come on, lets get outta here." Santana laughed, looking around at the people who were staring at them. Santana hadn't changed at all in the five years since Britney had last seen her, the only thing that had changed was that the brunette was a lot more confident with who she was.

Santana heard someone mutter 'dikes' as they walked past but Santana didn't even turn. If she had she would have recognized Quinn Fabray sitting sipping her coffee and laughing at the two girls. Quinn stood up following the two girls out of the door. "Santana!" She shouted, "You disappointed me. I wanted a scene." Quinn pouted with a wink.

"Quinn. I thought I recognized that voice!" Santana laughed as Quinn walked towards her, her arms outstretched. Santana pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "You seem to be doing well for yourself!" Santana said, stepping back and eyeing Quinn's expensive suit.

"Lawyer. I get all my arguing tips of you though Santana."

"I do not argue." Santana gasped with a twinkle in her eyes.

Quinn let out a small snort of laugher before turning to Britney. "Hey Britney."

"Hey."

"Sorry I haven't seen much of you. Good to know that you two are finally re-united though."

"Yeah I'm moving back to Lima to live with Santana." Britney said proudly, "She's taking over Shue!"

"Well there's something I never thought I'd hear!" Quinn laughed, "Well, my lunch breaks nearly over, I'd better get back to work. See you girls soon, good luck with the new job Santana." Quinn hugged each of the girls' goodbye whispering "Look after her." Into Santana's ear before walking away from them leaving them together.

Santana walked Britney home and they agreed that Santana would stay the night then they could share Britney's bags out between the two girls' cars in the morning. Later that night when they had finished packing Britney's bags they sat on Britney's balcony each with a cold beer in their hand. "I'm glad I came." Santana smiled, breaking the silence.

"Me too San. Me too." Britney sighed, "I'm sorry I have to ask. Did you date anyone else while I was here?"

"Not for three years. I had a fling two years ago but I broke it off I just couldn't forget you Brit. Did you?"

"No, no one."

Santana reached out with her free hand taking Britney's free hand in her own. "Baby. Don't dwell on what happened. All that matters is that we're together ok?"

"Ok. Come on, lets head inside."

When Santana woke the next morning images of the previous day flooded her mind. When they had gone inside she had fallen asleep on Britney's bed with Britney in her arms. Santana looked down at Britney who was still asleep, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. She bent her head kissing Britney gently on her cheek.

Britney opened her eyes when Santana kissed her looking up at her adoringly. "Morning." Britney whispered,

"Morning beautiful." Santana smiled, kissing Britney gently on the lips.

"We can set off soon. Lets get up then we have all day together. We could go back to McKinley…"

"Yeah we can. Why do you want to go back to McKinley?"

"Well you need to accept the job and I want a performance. Mr Shue got one." Britney laughed, pouting.

"Fine, ok I'll give you a performance. You can get all the performances you like now."

"I can? I can't wait. I have an idea by the way."

"What?"

"Well if you're going to teach glee club then you could just become a teacher. You can get a teaching degree, you can go to university while you train the glee club."

"I would love to do that but I'll be so stressed!"

"That's why I'm here. I could be co-director then I could help while you were busy and help with the dancing and stuff."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes baby! I'd do it forever if you needed me to. What subject are you going to get a teaching degree in?"

"Well, maths probably and maybe English as well."

"Perfect." Britney whispered, leaning in to kiss Santana. The kiss was slow at first but as it progressed they became more urgent, Santana flipped Britney over putting herself on top. Santana pulled back after a few minutes, allowing her body to rest on Britney's and pushing her fingers through Britney's hair while gazing down at her. Britney gazed back up into Santana's eyes whispering, "Why did you stop?"

"You are too good to rush baby." Santana replied kissing Britney one more time before she got up. Britney rolled her eyes before she copied Santana, standing up and changing quickly. Half an hour later Santana was stood looking in the bathroom mirror while she put on her make-up. Britney had spent ten minutes trying to convince her that she didn't need it but Santana hadn't listened. Santana walked out of the bathroom grabbing Britney's hand. "Come on then lets get your bags into the cars."

"Yeah." Britney followed Santana down the stairs, their hands still linked. They split Britney's bags between them each taking half to their own cars. When they had finished they walked back over each other, "See you in twenty minutes." Britney laughed, hugging Santana.

"See you in twenty minutes." Santana smiled back, leaning forward to give Britney a goodbye kiss.

Chapter 2

Santana pulled up outside McKinley, smiling when she saw Britney's car pulling up beside her. She walked into the school, Britney's hand entwined with hers. They walked down the empty corridor towards Mr Shuester's office, which was next to the choir room. They found him sat at his desk and he looked up smiling when he saw them together. "I'm glad you found her Santana. What can I do for you girls though?"

"I came to talk to you about taking over the glee club." Santana admitted, "I've thought about it and I want to be co-directors with Britney at least to start with because I want to do a teaching course for maths and English while I'm working here."

"I think I can work that out, turns out I won't be retiring yet though."

"Why not?"

"Oh I won't be teaching glee club but Figgin's has decided to retire and he wants me to take over from him."

"You will? Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah, it's really good news. You never know when you have your teaching degree there might even be a job here for you."

"You're serious?" Santana asked, excited.

"Yeah, what degree did you get Britney?"

"Erm, dancing and performing arts." Britney admitted shyly.

"We do need a head of performing arts… Think about it."

"Sure, I will Mr Shue." Britney promised, "Anyway Santana. I believe you promised me a performance. You mind if we use the choir room Mr Shue?"

"No. I'm gonna pop out and get some lunch. I'll be back in about half an hour so, maybe I'll see you then but I'll see you soon I'm sure."

"You sure will." Britney laughed.

Santana took Britney's hand back in hers dragging her out of the room into the choir room and leading her to a chair. Britney sat down while Santana walked over to the piano.

"I bet you remember this." She smiled, before beginning.

"_**For you, there'll be no more cryin',**_

_**For you, the sun will be shinin',**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right.**_

_**To you, I'll give the world,**_

_**To you, I'll never be cold.**_

_**Cuz I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright. I know it's right.**_

_**And the songbirds are singing like they know the score. **_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.**_

_**And I wish you all the love in the world,**_

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**_

_**And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score,**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before,**_

_**Like never before. Like never before."**_

As Santana played the last chord of the song Britney stood up walking over to Santana, gentle tears in her eyes. Britney took Santana's hands in her own, turning her round and Santana stood up to face her. "I love you too Santana. Of course I remember it."

A single tear escaped from Britney's eye rolling gently down her face so Santana lifted her hand brushing it away. "Good." She whispered. "Do I get a return performance then?" She smiled, winking.

"I'm not sure I agreed to that…" Britney teased.

"Well that's just not fair." Santana pouted at Britney, pretending to look sad.

"Ok fine you got me! Take a seat."

Santana did as she was told sitting down and waiting for Britney to begin but before she had the chance Sue Sylvester walked into the room eyeing them up carefully. "I heard you're taking over glee club."

"You heard right." Santana hissed walking over so that she was face to face with her old coach, "We going to have problems?"

"You might. I shouldn't."

"Trust me mess with my glee club and getting the cheerios ready for nationals will be the _least_ of your problems." Santana promised.

"Fine then but if you cut my budgets!"

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that…"

"I am though." Mr Shue cut in walking to Santana's side.

"You?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm taking over from Figgins."

"What?" Sue exclaimed turning and rushing out of the door.

"Don't worry Santana, you won't have any problems."

"I'm not bothered about me having problems. The whole world knows I'm a lesbian. I'm only bothered about them having problems, as much of a bitch as I still am to some people."

"Don't worry they won't have problems either."

"Good we'd better go then, we need to get Britney un-packed."

"Alright. See you soon. You know when the term starts yeah?"

"Yeah."

Santana and Britney walked out of the school their pinkies linked together just like they had done when they were students at the school.

Chapter 3

Santana looked up at the school nervously, she had been here a thousand times before but never as a teacher. Britney was at her side looking equally as nervous but she grabbed Santana's hand, shaking herself while she dragged Santana inside. They went straight to the choir room where they found Mr Shue waiting for them. The glee club hadn't arrived yet but he led them into their new office sitting them down, "So guys, you ready?"

"I guess so yeah." Santana said, nervously.

"It looks like they're arriving. They will have to call you Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce I'm afraid but you'll get used to it. Come on, it's time to introduce you."

Mr Shue led the two girls into the room, "Hey guys. These are your two new glee coaches, Miss…"

"Santana?" A girl cut in standing up, "What are you doing here?" She didn't seem angry, just nervous.

"Rose?" Santana said shocked, "I'm taking over glee club I thought you moved away."

"I did but I moved back. I told your dad to tell you but I never heard anything back."

"I'm sorry he didn't say anything…" Santana walked over to the girl and hugged her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mum… I tried to stay in touch but I guess you got a new phone."

"My foster parents made me change my number."

"That's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." She promised.

"Sorry Shue."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's… my cousin."

"Oh well anyway. This Is Miss Lopez and this is Miss Pierce. Has anyone been working on anything over the holidays to show them what we can do?"

"I have something sir." A short brunette said standing up from where she was sat looking upset while she stared at a tall brown haired boy who had his arm around a blonde-haired girl, "I heard it for the first time in the holidays. I really liked it and I agree with it."

"Sure go ahead Jess." As Mr Shue spoke Santana realized that the girl reminded her of a younger version of herself. She even had a cheerleading outfit on.

"_**Urgh. Mmm yeah, lalalalaahla. **_

_**Urgh. Hey boy you never had much game,**_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade,**_

_**So I went n' walked away-way-way,**_

_**Urgh. Now I see you've been hangin out,**_

_**With that other girl in town,**_

_**Lookin like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns**_

_**Urgh, remember all the things that you and I did first.**_

_**N' now you're doin them with her.**_

_**Remember all the things that you n' I did first**_

_**You got me, got me like this.**_

_**Urgh. An' now you're takin her to every restaurant.**_

_**An' everywhere we went, come on!**_

_**An' now you're takin her to every restaurant, **_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Urgh, boy you say anything you want I don't give a shh no one else can have ya,**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, want you, want you, want you back.**_

_**Urgh. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin,**_

_**Now I feel like shh lookin at you flyin.**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, I want you, want you back.**_

_**Urgh please, this ain't even jealousy,**_

_**She ain't got a thing on me.**_

_**Tryna rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." **_Jess gave the girl next to the brown haired boy a glance, looking at the jeans the girl was actually wearing.

"_**You, clearly didn't think this through,**_

_**If what I've been told is true,**_

_**You'll be crawlin back like boo-hoo-hoo,**_

_**Urgh, remember all the things that you and I did first, **_

_**And now you're doin them with her,**_

_**Remember all the things that you n' I did first, **_

_**You got me, got me like this.**_

_**Urgh n' now you're takin her to every restaurant,**_

_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_

_**N' now you're takin her to every restaurant,**_

_**You got me, got me like this.**_

_**Urgh. Boy you can see anything you want I don't give a shh no one else can have ya,**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, I want you, want you back.**_

_**Urgh, I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin,**_

_**Now I feel like shh lookin at you flyin,**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, I want you, want you back.**_

_**Urgh. I thought you'd still be mine,**_

_**When I kissed you goodbye,**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh.**_

_**And you might be with her,**_

_**But I still had you first,**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, **_

_**Yo, Remember all the things that you n' I did first?**_

_**An' now you're doin them with her,**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first,**_

_**You got me, got me like this.**_

_**Boy you can see anythin you want, I don't give a shh no one else can have ya,**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, want, want, want, want you back.**_

_**Urgh, I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin, **_

_**Now I feel like shh lookin at you flyin,**_

_**I want you back, I want you back, want, want, want, want you back.**_

_**Lalalala I want you back, want you back, want you, want you back.**_

_**Yeah, yeah I want you back, I want you back, I want you, want you back. Urgh."**_

Everyone clapped when she had finished apart from the blonde girl, who stared at Jess, her eyes steely. The brown-haired boy clapped slowly although he looked a bit awkward and embarrassed. "Well done Jess." Mr Shue said, feeling the tension in the room. "I'll leave you with your new coaches then."

"Hey guys." Santana said standing up when Mr Shue had left, "Trust me I'd prefer it if you called me Santana but at least for now I guess I'm Miss Lopez to you. I bet most of you saw me on the news five years ago. When I was in my senior year here."

"Oh yeah. You were the one that was outed as a lesbian on the news! That wasn't cool." A blonde haired guy called out,

"Yeah that was me. It was true, but maybe it was a good thing." Santana noticed some of the other glee kids' eyes staying towards Britney so she decided just to clear everything up, "Right I can see you all looking at Miss Pierce and yes ok? I know exactly what you're thinking yes we are together. We were together when we were here as well but just cuz I told you that if we have any trouble I will ends you. I am from Lima Heights. Fighting isn't a problem for me I promise you that." All the kids stared at her with their eyes wide, "Right I can work two ways either, I can be a complete bitch if you mess with me or Miss Pierce or I can be really nice and we can get on really well. Are we gonna get on ok?" All the kids nodded and Santana smiled. "Good. Now why don't you all tell us your names? I've already met Rose and heard Jess so who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Lee." The blonde haired guy called out,

"Tom." Said a brown-haired guy from the back; Santana noticed he had a jock's jacket on and his arm round a blonde cheerleader.

The cheerleader next to him spoke next, "Alexis, most people call me Alex. The brown haired guy is Sam; the girl looking awkward next to him is Annabel, and those three are Naya, Zoë and Bay," Alexis finished pointing in turn at a skinny, brunette Latina, a small blonde girl and a brunette haired boy.

"Ok, well now we've got that sorted, I want you to all come up with a number this week that really describes who you are." Santana looked over at Naya and Zoë and saw that their pinkies were linked and she smiled remembering her and Britney doing the same thing. "Right you can go."

All the kids jumped up hurrying to get out of the room apart from Rose who stayed where she was, "Can I tell you now?"

"Yeah sure. Do you mind if Brit, I mean Miss Pierce is here?"

"Erm…"

"Don't worry, I'll go." Britney laughed, "I'll see you in the staff room."

"Ok see you later B."

As soon as Britney left the room Rose started talking again, "My foster parents, they're really strange, they made me change my number when we moved and they tried to stop me keeping in touch with anyone. I tried to get your number but I couldn't find it, I don't like living with them Santana. I want to talk to someone but I'm scared they'll do something if I do. I'm not adopted so they can't really move me away but still…"

"I think I have an idea. I may have to talk to B about it first, you're sixteen aren't you?"

"Yeah. As if you don't know that." She laughed.

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it."

"Alright see ya." Santana followed Rose out of the room, swerving off to walk down the corridor into the staff room. "Hey B." Santana smiled when she saw Britney sitting at a table by herself. Britney looked up at her smiling back when she saw Santana sitting down next to her.

"What are you so excited about?"

"I have an idea. I was talking to Rose about her foster parents she lives with them because you either go to your next immediate family or a foster home if there isn't any. I was too young at the time to adopt her but what do you say to adopting her. It would be so much fun, she wouldn't be any trouble, she's already sixteen so if she's anything like we were then she'll be out almost every night. I wont make it difficult for us but we've always been really close. If you don't want to it's fine. I haven't told her the idea so it's fine."

"I think it's a really good idea San, I'm fine with it we can adopt her. You have a spare room anyway so it's not as though we have to convert a room or anything. I do have one question though."

"What?"

"If I fully agree to this can I get a puppy? Lord Tubbington was really cute but I want a change now that he's gone. I don't want another cat."

"Ok, I'll let you get a puppy. I would have anyway you know."

"I just wanted to make sure."

Santana laughed loudly causing the rest of the teachers to stare at her but she just stared back. "Ok, come on. Lets go, we can tell Rose now actually. She won't have left yet I bet."

They stood up and walked out of the staff room their hands linked together, some of the teachers looked at them strangely but Santana simply gave them a glare, warning them not to question it and carried on walking.

When they got into the car park they saw Rose stood waiting to be picked up so they approached her, "Rose? I know I said I'd tell you this tomorrow but I think you'll be happy if I tell you now."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well from the way you were talking about your foster parents you really don't want to live with them, we want you to come and live with us."

"You mean you'll adopt me?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing! Thank you so much, right erm we could probably sort it tonight I kinda told them I was going to a friends house."

"Where were you gonna sleep?"

"I probably would have ended up at a friends house." She laughed,

"Alright, come on we'll give you a lift." They had both come in Santana's jeep that morning, agreeing that it was pointless to bring two cars so they let Rose jump into the back while they got into the front and Santana drove off following Rose's directions to her care workers house. They pulled up outside and Santana got out of the car walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell while Britney waited with Rose in the car. A middle-aged blonde woman opened the door and when she saw Santana she simply just stared at her, "Hi." Santana began awkwardly,

"You're Santana Lopez aren't you?"

"Sorry should I know you?"

"No I saw you on the news…"

"Five years ago, I know. Anyway that's not what I'm here for. You're Rose's care worker aren't you?"

"Is it true? Sorry I'm being nosy but I couldn't help noticing the blonde in the passenger seat of your car. Oh sorry yes I am."

"Yes it's true and yes she's my girlfriend are we finished with that now?"

"Yes sorry. What can I do to help you?"

"I am Rose's cousin, and I would like to adopt her, with my girlfriend."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes, that's how I found you."

"Well you are family and seeing as she hasn't been adopted you are legally allowed to adopt her and if she agrees all we have to do is inform the foster parents. Don't worry even if they try to adopt her you'll win because you're family."

"Ok, good, when can she move in with us?"

"I just have to talk to her alone and that's it. Then all we have to do is inform the foster parents and you can take her."

"Really it's that easy?"

"Well you and your girlfriend need to sign some documents while I talk to Rose."

"Ok well she's here. She directed us here. I'll get her and Britney just a second."

Santana walked over to her car opening the door to let Rose and Britney out explaining to them what they all had to do.

The three of them walked back over to Rose's care worker who immediately started questioning Rose. "Are you sure you want to live with them?"

"Yes!" Rose said, excitedly.

"Santana is your cousin yes?"

"Yes."

"What's her job?"

"She works as a teacher at my school, so does Britney."

"What qualifications do they have?"

"Santana is in the middle of a teaching course and Britney has a dancing and performing arts degree."

"Ok, what's their house like?"

"I spoke to them about it, they say it has two bedrooms…"

"So they share a bedroom?" The care worker cut in,

"Yes. What's wrong with that _Annie_?"

"Nothing, nothing." The care worker said quickly, looking at the girl in surprise as she used Annie's first name. "Ok well, I think that's enough information. I just need to call your foster parents; they have to come here so that I can tell them. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Rose said, looking bored.

Annie walked out of her kitchen with Rose, going into the dining room where Santana and Britney were waiting. "Ok everything seems fine to me. The paper work was fine. I'm afraid you're going to have to meet her foster parents though. I don't know whether they'll be very happy about this but they don't have a choice either way, you're family and she wants to live with you."

"That's amazing thank you so much!" Santana exclaimed as the others sat down at the kitchen table, Annie pulling out her phone.

"It's alright. I love reuniting families."

Annie dialed the foster parents number and was relieved when they picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?" Came a gruff voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hello Mr Bentley, it's Annie."

"As in the care worker Annie?"

"That's right, I need you to come down to my house as soon as possible. Bring all of Rose's things with you."

"Alright." He huffed, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank…" Annie began but the phone line went dead. "They'll be here in ten minutes. I told them to bring Rose's things." Annie announced, shaking her head.

"Alright. We'll wait, don't worry." Britney smiled, reassuringly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Annie offered.

"I'm ok thank you. What about you Brit?" Santana said, politely.

"No, I'm fine too thanks. I had one not long before we left."

"Alright, I'll just make myself one if that's alright. Won't be a minute." Annie laughed.

Santana stared after Annie surprised when she walked out of the kitchen. When Annie was out of sight Santana risked a glance who was staring straight back at her, Santana held her gaze for a minute but the girl was strong and she didn't even waver as Santana stared her down. Eventually Santana had to look away, her eyes drifted to Britney who still looked as clueless as ever. Santana stared at the blonde, "Brit?"

"Yeah?" Britney said, pulling herself out of her daydream and looking at Santana.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Rose." Santana glanced at Rose, who nodded encouragingly,

"What about her?"

"Rose isn't my cousin."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked confused.

Santana sighed deeply before raising her head to look the blonde straight in the eye, "She's my daughter."

"What!" Britney exclaimed, jumping up from the table. "Your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

"Britney, I had her when I was fourteen. I didn't even tell my parents, I gave her to my aunt although her aunt let me stay in touch and made sure that Rose knew she was mine even if she had to keep it a secret. My aunt died in a car crash before we finished high school. Rose was five but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't tell anyone she was mine and I couldn't take her myself, I was too young. She got put in foster care, I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

"You had her when you were fourteen?" Britney exclaimed, "I can't really blame you for that. I wish she was mine though."

"I know Britney, me too trust me. I wanted to tell you when I found out but I didn't want you to be brought in on the secret. If anyone had found out I would have been kicked out."

"It's alright Santana. You were fourteen; it was only our first year of high school. It's going to be hard but it's not like you cheated on me. We weren't together then."

"Thank you so much Britney."

Santana leaned across and kissed Britney quickly on the lips, before a loud knocking on the door interrupted them. Annie hurried back through the kitchen; noticing how close Santana and Britney were but not saying anything.

Annie returned leading a large man and a smaller woman. "Santana, Britney. This is Mr and Mrs. Bentley."

"Nice to meet you." Santana smiled, standing up to shake hands with them.

"You too." Mr Bentley said, in his low gruff voice.

"Ok, Mr Bentley, Santana is Rose's cousin and Rose is moving in with Santana and her partner, Britney."

The man nodded stiffly, knowing he had to agree although he looked from Santana to Britney with a glare in his eye. Santana, seeing his glare, took Britney's hand in hers and raised her head. "Right well, we have things to do, I have a course tonight, so can we please get Rose's things into out car?"

"Sure. We bought her a few going away presents." The man said smirking.

Santana smiled sweetly back, "How nice."

They loaded all Rose's things into Santana's car before Mr Bentley opened the back car door, "Here's your presents Rose." He opened a cage and let out three small puppies; there was one Springer spaniel, one golden Labrador and one Alsatian.

"How nice of you." Santana smiled widely, taking hold of the three dogs' leads and putting them by the passenger seat of the car. Britney climbed in taking the Springer spaniel on her lap while the other two sat at her feet. Santana ushered Rose into the back of the car before climbing in herself and smiling as she drove away. "Are we keeping them Brit?"

"It's up to you, it's your house. You did say I could have a puppy though." Britney pointed out.

"Yeah that's true I did, right this is how we'll work it out; I'll have the Springer, Brit you have the Labrador and Rose you can have the Alsatian."

"Yes!" Rose cheered from the back.

"I think that's a good plan. I like the Labradors and I know Springer's are your favorite San."

"Yeah, they are." She admitted, "That sound good to you Rose?"

"Yeah, it sounds amazing!" Rose squealed,

"Good. Right Britney, I may be driving but give me my puppy!"

Britney laughed putting the small Springer spaniel on Santana's lap and passed the Alsatian back to Rose before picking the Labrador up and hugging it close. "Are we allowed dogs at school?"

"Oh come on Brit, Shue is headmaster, he'll let us, all three of them can stay with us in our office during the day. I'll ring him as soon as we get back." Santana promised, watching Britney cuddle her new puppy.

The Springer spaniel had curled up in Santana's lap and was already falling asleep on the gentle drive. The drive back took twenty minutes because Santana took it slowly. When they did get back Santana picked up the puppy gently in her arms and carrying him inside. She set him down on her bed but he woke up as she let go and jumped down following her. Santana took the lead of the puppy and walked away and she looked at him following her loyally. She walked out to the car grabbing some of Rose's bags while Rose and Britney carried the rest having left their dogs tied to the car door. Santana untied them, looping the leads around her wrist and shutting the car door. Santana had her arms full of Rose's bags and she carried them up to Rose's room, her puppy still following her. Santana dropped the bags on Rose's bed where Britney sat talking to Rose. Santana lifted up the two girls' puppies and set them on their bed before leading her own puppy into her room and cuddling up in bed with it. Santana closed her eyes the puppy in her arms until she heard a voice from the doorway. "Am I going to have competition?" Britney laughed, pretending to be jealous.

"Of course not B. Did you have a nice chat with Rose? You've been there for half an hour."

"Yeah, we did. We were talking about you when you were younger and used to go to your aunts all the time to see Rose. We named our puppies too. How come you didn't join us?"

"I was going to but I wanted to let you bond. What are your puppies called then?"

"Well mine's Marley…"

"Marley?" Santana interrupted laughing, "I don't think I've ever met a golden Labrador's name that isn't Marley. Isn't is a girl though?" Santana stopped laughing when she saw how hurt Britney looked. "I'm sorry go on, what's Rose's called?"

"Elsa. What's yours called?"

"Shadow." She whispered.

"Why Shadow?"

"Because every time I go anywhere she follows me already. She's my own little Shadow."

"That's so cute Santana." Britney said, climbing onto the bed and rolling up close to Santana, kissing her over the puppies' heads'.

"I'll be back in a minute B." Santana promised letting go of her puppy and climbing out of the bed to go say night to Rose. As Santana reached the door she heard a small thud and turned to see Shadow scrambling after her. "Shadow!" She laughed, picking the puppy up and placing her back on the bed.

The puppy chased her again so Santana gave in, allowing the puppy to pad at her feet as she walked to Rose's room. Santana knocked gently on Rose's door, walking in when Rose called out.

"Hey Rose." Santana smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, Shadow jumping up beside her.

"Hey." Rose smiled back, "Just like old times eh?"

"Yeah I guess. It's good to have you back Rose, I'm sorry I ever had to give you up."

"Me too mum."

Santana glanced up at her a little bit shocked, "You've never called me that before."

"I couldn't could I? Trust me I wanted to, I only called your aunty mum when there were other people around, and other than that I called her Mary. She didn't mind."

"I always wanted you to call me it. I would tell people you know that but if people know, if my parents knew, they'd kick me out of this house, they paid for it. As soon as I have enough money between me and Brit we'll buy a new house, it wont be long, I've been saving my money for as long as I can remember."

"It's ok, I've waited this long. I can't wait to tell people. Mum…" Rose began slowly, "I never asked you this before, and I didn't know how you'd react but… who's my father?"

Santana stared at her daughter, she'd waited for the question for so long but now the time was finally here she didn't know what to say, "Erm…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rose said quickly.

"No you deserve to know, I never told him though. I don't want him back."

"Ok."

"Do you remember me telling you about Puck?"

"Yeah."

"He was my first boyfriend, I didn't really like him, I always knew I was a lesbian I just didn't want to admit it. He was the one I had sex with when I was fourteen, I didn't like it but I was a slag well I pretended I was anyway, I was trying to make me and Britney popular so that we'd be protected you know? No one would question anything we did. When I got pregnant I was so worried, I went straight to Mary, it was her plan. It worked so well. I missed you though, I wished I could have seen you more than I did."

"So Puck's my father?"

"Yeah, he is but I don't want him to know that, he's been a father before, to Quinn's baby, he always wants to be around. I don't want that life, if when you are older you want to see him that's ok."

"I'm happy with you and Britney, mum I don't need a father."

Santana smirked, "That's good to know, we'd better go to bed night sweetie."

"Night mum."

Santana kissed Rose on the head before picking up Shadow and walking out of Rose's room, glancing back to see her cuddling up with Elsa. She stood in the doorway of her room watching Britney sleep; Marley was lying on Santana's half of the bed, sprawled out across it. Santana smirked as she watched Marley roll over, his paws flopping gently down next to Britney. She walked over to the bed moving Marley across to make room for herself, as soon as Santana lay down she cuddled up against Britney feeling Shadow and Marley curl up against her back. Santana slipped her arms around Britney's waist and relaxed when Britney turned to face her, opening her eyes and smiling. Britney didn't say anything she just leaned forward, pressing her lips against Santana's and putting her hand on Santana's cheek. Britney pulled back from the kiss whispering to Santana, "Maybe we should get rid of the dogs…"

"Miss Pierce!" Santana exclaimed, teasing in her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"What?" Britney complained.

"Our daughter is in this house!"

"Our daughter?"

"In my mind, she's _our_ daughter."

"Thank you baby." Britney smiled, kissing Santana again, "So how about now?"

"I'm not complaining B, you know that, alright, wait a minute." Santana got up picking up Marley and waiting for Shadow to follow her while she grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard and set it down on the floor of the corridor, Marley curled up on it instantly and Shadow followed her more hesitantly. Santana kissed their heads quickly before standing up and walking back into her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked up to the bed where Britney was waiting, lying down and rolling towards Britney. Britney surprised Santana by moving closer until she was lying on top of Santana, their face's close together. Britney leaned down brushing her lips against Santana's, teasing her. Santana moaned gently at Britney's teasing pulling Britney's head down to her own and kissing her passionately. Britney put her hands either side of Santana's stomach but Santana took them off her stomach quickly, jumping up off the bed.

"What's wrong San?"

"Erm nothing I just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter lets just go to sleep, we've got work tomorrow." Santana stammered, climbing back into the bed, her back to Britney. Britney moved closer to Santana, putting her arms around Santana's stomach but Santana moved them, "Why can't I put my arms there?"

"You just can't ok?" Santana snapped.

"Alright! I'm just trying to be close to you!" Britney replied angrily, turning away from Santana.

"B." Santana said gently, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you I'm just worried."

"What about?"

"When you were still in New York… I was going out most nights." Santana admitted, "I got extremely drunk and I had sex with a guy I met in the bar."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. Probably, I'm already showing but I can't bring myself to do the pregnancy test."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I bought it, I just never used it."

"Do it now, I'm not angry, I'm upset you didn't want to tell me but I'm not angry I understand why."

"Alright, I just didn't want to hurt you B, this is a lot to take in, I have one daughter already and now I'm pregnant again! Neither of them even planned!"

"It is a lot to take in but I love you, that's all that matters baby."

"Thanks B. I'll be back in a minute."

Britney watched Santana walk into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test, Santana came out crying ten minutes later, "What's wrong?"

"It's positive."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"In my eyes it's not. This baby will really be our baby, we'll raise it together ok?"

"Thanks B." Santana pulled Britney into a tight hug and kissed her gently.

"Come on, now we'd really better get to bed, at least if you rush out of rehearsal's I'll know why." Britney laughed,

"That's true! Alright lets go to bed." Santana climbed in next to Britney allowing the woman to place her hands on Santana's stomach. The two women cuddled up together closing their eyes and soon they were asleep.

Santana woke to the sound of her alarm the next morning and dragged herself out of bed leaving Britney in bed. Santana went and knocked gently on Rose's door.

"Wait don't come in!" Rose shouted frantically. Santana heard her window bang shut before Rose ran over and opened her bedroom door.

"Who was that?" Santana asked leaning against Rose's door.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on, I heard the window shut, I've played that game Rose."

"Alright… it was Naya."

"From glee club?"

"Yeah."

"Is she… Is she a…"

"Lesbian?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah she is."

"Are you together?"

"No… Not exactly, she's sort of with Zoë."

"She's cheating on Zoë for you?" Santana said shocked.

"Mum! She's not cheating I said they're sort of together!"

"That's like I was _sort of_ together with Britney in high school! Do you do this a lot?"

"Well sometimes yeah. Naya doesn't want to be with Zoë but she doesn't want to upset her, Zoë's bi. Did you not see her staring at Bay? She's liked him for ages and Bay really likes her. Naya's going to encourage Zoë to get with him."

"What happened last night then?"

"We just talked and stuff then we fell asleep."

"Did you bring the dogs in here?" Santana asked, noticing Shadow and Marley curled up next to Elsa on their bed.

"Yeah… I heard you put them in the corridor then I heard you two start to argue after a bit so I brought them in here for company but then Naya came so they went on the floor…"

"It's alright, next time tell us though yeah? We're hardly gonna say anything are we?"

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Have you come out to the school?"

"Erm well they basically know about Naya, she's not sly. Anyone at school who doesn't know about me has to be an idiot; Naya and I are like always together. Zoë's just Zoë everyone knows she'll do anything so she goes through a lot of guys, and surprisingly girls as well."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Rose, "Alright. Well get ready for school, we need to go soon. I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why weren't you sat with her yesterday?"

"We… we argued."

"What about?"

"Zoë."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Santana asked gently.

"Nah it's ok we sorted it, it was a stupid fight, we made up last night when she came over."

"Alright, I'd better go wake Britney."

Rose nodded and watched as Santana began to walk away but she suddenly called her not, "Mum?"

"Yes?" Santana said turning back,

"I heard your conversation with Britney last night. I think it's cool that you're pregnant again."

"I'm glad you feel that way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I know how annoying these are but I was wondering does anyone think I should carry this on? I can do I know I haven't come back to it for a while but I've been focusing on 'Is this love?' Review and let me know if you think I should carry this one on! :) **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I've been pretty busy and focusing on the new one i put up, my aim is to update every story tonight... whether it will happen is yet to be discovered :) Hope you enjoy it :) x Bold = TK, **_Italics = Santana, _**Bold, underlined= Both (TK and Santana)**

**Rose's POV**

I walked into my school thinking how much my life had changed in just a day. I have my mother back and got a second one in Brittany and now my mum's pregnant.

"Rose!"

I turned as I heard someone shouting my name and smiled when I saw Naya running towards me. "Hey Naya. What is it?"

Naya skids to a halt in front of me, and smiles. "Well… I broke it off with Zoë completely! I told her to get with Bay and she knows about us."

"So you mean we can be like… Official now?"

"Well yeah… I mean unless…"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I hear people whooping around us and laugh slightly as I pull back. Naya grabs my hand and drags me towards the choir room. "Nay what are we doing?"

"I've got a song for you." She grins.

"How did you have time?" I laugh.

"I learnt it a while ago I've just been waiting for the right time to sing it I guess. Take a seat."

I smile at her again before walking over and taking a seat on one of the red chairs. Naya picks up a guitar and begins playing.

"**So long,**

**I've been looking too hard,**

**I've been waitin too long,**

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find,**

**I only know it's a matter of time."**

Naya raised her head and looked me in the eye as she continued singing.

"**When you love someone,**

**It feels so right, so warm and true,**

**I need to know if you feel it too.**

**Maybe I'm wrong,**

**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?**

**This heart of mine has been hurt before,**

**This time I wanna be sure."**

I could see the truth in Naya's eyes and I felt tears prick in my own.

"**I've been waitin' for a girl like you to come into my life.**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you,**

**In a love that will survive.**

**I've been waiting for someone new,**

**To make me feel alive.**

**Yeah waitin' for a girl like you to come into my life."**

Naya played the last chord of the song and I moved towards her, placing her guitar on the floor and pulling her towards me. "That was beautiful Nay, thank you." I press a kiss to her lips. "And Nay?"

"Yeah?" She looks up at me hopefully and I whisper,

"I love you too."

**End of POV**

Santana was sitting in her office, humming a song she had been thinking about singing for the glee club when she heard singing coming from the choir room. Curious, she stood up and moved over to her door, looking through the small window. She smiled brightly when she saw that it was Naya singing for Rose. Listening to Naya singing she could hear the softness in her tone, it was a tone that she still had in her voice when she talked to Brittany.

Santana knew what the song was straight away. It was the same one Puck had sung to Shelby all those years ago. She still couldn't believe he'd had an affair with her. She stepped back to her desk quickly when she realized the song had finished and she sent a quick text to Brittany, telling her not to come back until she said it was ok.

A few minutes later Santana's phone buzzed to tell her that Brittany had replied.

_**Rose? **_Brittany's text questioned and Santana almost laughed.

_Yeah._ She replied.

Santana's phone buzzed again and she glanced down at it, expecting it to be Brittany and was surprised when she saw it was Rose. Opening the message she laughed out loud at what Rose had written.

_**You can come out of your office now mum. We're done making out don't worry ;) You can let Brittany back in as well… She just texted me with a ';)' so I'm guessing she knows… Anyway off to lessons see you later (oh and yes we're official now, doesn't mean she's gonna stop sneaking in though) :p xx**_

Santana didn't reply to her message knowing Rose would already be in her lesson and Rose didn't need any other reason not to concentrate in lessons, she was probably already texting her girlfriend. 'Or sitting next to her.' She thought absently. She stood up, walking out of the office towards the auditorium where she knew Brittany had been practicing her dancing.

Santana leant on the door to the auditorium and watched Brittany, dance around the stage, perfectly in sync with the music. Anyone could see how much Brittany loved music and Santana began to feel a bit guilty that Brittany had come back here for her. She jumped when she felt a warm hand resting on her arm and turned to see Brittany gazing at her. "Are you okay baby?" Brittany asks concerned.

"Oh sorry yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"You actually." She smirks before leaning over to kiss Brittany.

"Girls. This is a school room you know." A male voice comes from behind them and they turn to see a tall Latino standing in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Santana runs and jumps into the mans' arms hugging him tight. The man laughs and hugs Santana back.

"Good to see you too little sis."

"Little sis?" Brittany questions looking confused.

"B, this is my brother. You remember me telling you about him?" Santana explains.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I can't remember your name though…"

"It's all right." The man laughs, "You can call me TK everyone else does." He shrugs. "You must be the famous Brittany. I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope?" Brittany smirks and TK laughs.

"Of course. She never shut up about you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I'm sorry to be a bore but I'm going to get back to my dancing."

TK and Santana smile at the blonde as she walks back onto the stage and presses play on the music. Within seconds she is dancing around the stage, completely in time. They stand and watch her for a few minutes before walking out into the corridor. "TK… I need to talk to you."

"Alright but me first. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you much recently but I kinda had my own problems with mum and dad… they probably didn't tell you but I haven't spoken to them for two years now. Did you get my letters?"

"No… they never gave me any letters from you."

"They wouldn't let me call either." He says sadly.

"What?" Santana exclaims. "They made me move out! They got me my own house which I'm moving out of soon by the way."

"Really? Right well at least I'm here now. I spoke to Shue cuz you used to talk about him a lot and he said you worked here so I could come and find you."

"Oh that's cool. I'm glad you came. Do you wanna come back to my office? I'll talk to you there I've got Glee club soon so I'd better be there. We gonna do a number like we used to?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried sis." He smirks. "I'd miss being better than you too much."

Santana pretends to look hurt before she laughs. "Whatevs TGay." She laughs.

"TGay? Really? Geez sis. That hurts… especially coming from a lesbian." He teases. "Nah I'm kidding anyway, I had a girlfriend for a while, that's why I argued with mum and dad… she got pregnant. Turns out she cheated on me so it wasn't mine anyway. What a bitch." He finishes as Santana leads him into her office. As soon as she walks in the three dogs jump up at her feet.

"Sorry TK I forgot these were still in here." Santana picks up Shadow and watches as TK picks up Marley and Elsa and sits them on his lap in the chair opposite Santana. "Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your ex I do however have some things I need to tell you about…"

"Which are…?"

"Well this is actually easier to say now that I know you don't talk to mum. I have two kids. Well one and a kid on the way."

"What!" TK exclaims.

"Remember Rose?" TK nods in confirmation. "She's my daughter… and I'm pregnant."

"Rose is your daughter? But that would have made you… Oh my god you were fourteen! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone apart from aunt. I didn't wanna get kicked out if anyone found out. I didn't think you'd tell but you know…"

"So how are you pregnant?"

"B and I broke up for a while after high school and I had a one night stand not long ago and pretty soon after it I came back here and Mr Shue came in he said I should go find Brittany and that I could have a job here if I wanted it so I took it and I got Britt back." Santana smiles fondly.

"Sounds like you've had quite the life little sis."

"I sure have TK. Anyway, the glee kids should be coming soon, lets' get out there."

"Alright sis, lead the way."

Santana smiles and walks out into the choir room, rolling her eyes when Shadow follows her eyes. "TK, you might as well let Marley and Elsa out, they'll just whine otherwise and I'm never gonna get Shadow back in now."

"Whose is who's?" He calls out of her office.

"Shadow is mine…"

"Makes sense!" He cuts in laughing.

"And Marley is Brittany's, Elsa is Rose's."

Santana turns and smiles at the glee club and sees them all looking at her strangely.

"Miss Lopez… Who is that?" Lee calls out.

Santana opens her mouth to explain when TK walks out of the office glancing around the room, "Tom?" Rose gasps, glancing at Santana.

"Rose!" TK groans, I've told you about calling me that, it's TK alright?"

"Alright, whatever." She grins, running up to hug him. Santana notices Naya staring at TK with curiousness in her eyes so she begins to explain.

"Guys, this is my brother TK."

"You have a brother?" The club echoes.

"Yes, I do and we have a special number we're gonna perform with you."

The Glee club cheers and Rose heads back to her chair, next to Naya as the music begins.

"**Lately I've been thinking bout the things that we've been through,**

**And I don't know if I'd be here,**

**If not for you.**

**I had to take a little time, to try to work things out.**

**You should know that I had never meant to let you down.**

**Cuz I, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry, and I,**

**I, even when I'm not givin' enough and I'm takin' too much,**

**You're still there for me. **

**Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall,**

**You're still there for me, there for me, there for me.**

**Even when I can't be there for you.**

**You're always there for me.**

_Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand, _**(and it's ok.)**

_Even when I'm lost you show me,_

_Who I really am,_

_Life with me it hasn't always been an easy ride, _**(Ohoho)**

_But because of you I've learned to lose my selfish pride,_

**Cuz I , I wanna tell you that I'm sorry,**

**And I , I, even when I'm not givin' enough and I'm takin' too much.**

**You're still there for me,**

**Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall,**

**You're still there for me, there for me, there for me,**

**Even when I can't be there for you,**

**Oh you're always there for me, yeah,**

**Oh no, its love, ohh, must be love,**

_Ohh, _**It's gotta be real love,**

_It's gotta be real love,_

**Even when I'm not givin enough and I'm takin' too much,**

**You're still there for me. **

**Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall,**

**You're still there for me, there for me, there for me,**

**Even when I can't be there for you, ****when I can't be there.**

_Even when I can't be there for you,_

**You're always there… for me.**

All the glee kids jumped up and cheered and Santana grinned at them before waving her hand to quieten them, "And that guys. Is how Lopez's do it!"

"Mu… Miss Lopez!" Rose called out urgently and Santana stared at her shocked at what the girl had almost said.

"What is it Rose?" Santana smiled gently.

"You might wanna turn around."

"Mami?" Santana whispered when she turned to see the older Latina glaring at her and her brother, anger lighting up her eyes.

"What is he doing here Santana?" Her mum says dangerously.

"Working here." Santana lies quickly. "Same as me."

"You shouldn't be around him Santana."

"He's my brother Mami I'm not going to give up on that for you." Santana hisses.

"Mija. Think about what you're doing. It's him or us. Who do you choose?" Santana glanced between her brother and her mother before quickly making up her mind. "I choose TK. He's more like my family than you'll ever be and he supports what I'm about to say." Santana turned to glance at Rose who nodded her head in agreement. "Rose, come here." Rose stepped forward away from Naya, telling the girl to stay where she was. Naya already knew Santana was Rose's mother, Rose had told her as soon as they started dating, she didn't want to lie. Santana's mother stared at Rose in shock before turning back to Santana.

"I don't know who that is." She claimed and Santana took a threatening step forward.

"You know exactly who she is! Don't you dare lie about it! She is your sisters' foster child, remember the one you sent back into foster care because you were too selfish to take her in? Well I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Rose was never Mary's child. Rose is my daughter Mami and I've finally got her back so I'm not gonna hide it anymore."

"That is a sin Mija!"

"Really Mami a sin? When was the last time I went to church, come on as if I care about that stuff. I had a child at the age of fourteen, I'm a lesbian and I'm pregnant. You know what though? The only thing I'd change is that I should have claimed Rose as mine in the first place."

"This is not the daughter your father and I raised. You will come home right now and leave these people behind."

"You're wrong. You are no mother of mine. This is the way I am nothing is going to change that. Abandon me do whatever you want, I don't care all that matters is that I have my real family."

"You have no family." Santana's mum sneered.

"That's where you're wrong." Came a voice from the hallway and Santana looked to see Brittany standing there with Puck, Tina, Mike and Quinn. "She has me, she has Rose, our baby on the way, the glee club, TK and the old glee club."

"You call that a family?"

"Yes we do." Naya said firmly stepping forward and taking Rose's hand. Santana and TK are the best, kindest people we know. Nothing's gonna change that. Brittany is amazing and in a way we are all a family. Maybe we're not all related by blood but we all love each other and we would support each other through anything and unlike Santana who claims to be from Lima Heights Adjacent, I really am so please get out of here and walk away before you insult my girlfriends family anymore."

Santana's mother looked at Rose and Naya's joint hands and sneered again, "Well will you look at that? She raised a lesbian. Why does that not surprise me. Don't worry, I know someone who'll straighten you out."

"You will not come anywhere near me or my family you got that?" Santana hissed dangerously.

"You can't keep me away, I have a right."

"You have no right to be anywhere near my family, leave now before I make you." Santana glares.

"You wouldn't even try."

"Actually… I would." Santana growls and shoots forward, dragging her mum into the corridor towards Puck. "Get her our of here now Puckerman." Puck nodded and led the struggling woman out of the school.

"Are you ok baby?" Brittany asked, running forward to hug Santana while Naya comforted Rose.

"Yeah," She sniffed. "I'm glad it's over, we can't go back to the house tonight though, it's too dangerous."

"Where are we gonna stay then?" Brittany asked, confused.

"We'll think of something don't worry babe."

**Hope you liked the but in Rose's POV, i thought it might give a bit of insight to her character in this story :) x Please R&R :)**


End file.
